


Are Ya Ready Kids

by Faebees



Series: Are Ya Ready Kids? [1]
Category: Pirate101 (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, OH GOD OH FUCK, Probably Crack, a bad decision wrapped in a mistake, crack treated semi-serious, keyboard not work, the product of two idiots deciding to write a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faebees/pseuds/Faebees
Summary: welcome to the worst idea in history. characters from jojo get wrapped up in this whole idiotic charade while everyone dies inside. Also, fascist robots get punched. co-written with a friend called lati.
Series: Are Ya Ready Kids? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645756
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolouge [Mary Jane]

The dull sound of ticking permeated the brig of The Erebus as Mary Jane let out another long sigh. It had been almost a week since she had been captured by the armada, and each day felt tenser than the last. 

"Something wrong?" A young voice piped up.

Mary Jane's cellmate, a young Marleybonian girl by the name of Kestrel Nightingale, had been arrested around the same time as her. In the time since then Mary Jane had picked up three things about Kestrel.

One: She had been arrested for smuggling. Two: She had a thing for arson. And three: She was the kind of person who wore their heart on their sleeve no matter what. Knowing this, Mary Jane had done her best to soften the fact that the two of them were probably headed towards their deaths. Something had to be said this time, however.

"Don't you think its been taking awhile to reach Valencia? We've been in here almost a week," Mary Jane replied.

"Oh. Well that just means there's more time for somebody to break us out of here!"

  
' _ Sure, like somebody is going to attack an armada ship in broad daylight, _ ' Mary Jane thought to herself.


	2. The Gang Gets Arrested [Jolyne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jolyne kujo's no good very bad prison experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: jojo!

So, sure, this wasn’t the best situation. Prison wasn’t unfamiliar territory for the nineteen year-old Jolyne Kujo, but it wasn’t exactly her go-to place. The part that  _ was _ unusual was the fact that she  _ definitely _ was in a very different prison just a few hours earlier. 

Oh well. At least that creep Anasui wasn’t here.

Jolyne waited about all of three seconds before getting annoyed at the silence and speaking up. “Yeah, hi, y’all know what the  _ fuck _ is going on? Is this another prison, goddammit?” She stood up and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and slouching, because bad posture was  _ all _ the rage in 2011. Probably. She wasn’t exactly focusing on that when there were bigger issues.

Hermes, her first friend in prison, responded after a brief pause. “Jolyne, how about you shut up and try to figure out how we got here. If this is an attack, we need to be ready- Foo, are you listening?”

Her green-haired cellmate didn’t speak for a few moments, taking another sip from a large water bottle. Foo Fighters was a bit of an odd companion, but they were a good friend nonetheless. Friend? Friends? Kinda hard to tell when they’re a mass of sentient plankton piloting a corpse of some girl nobody really knew. “Iunno Hermes, ‘s not that bad in here. Nice and damp and all that.”

An unfamiliar voice rang out in the darkness, breaking the relative silence. “Who the hell are you, and how the fuck did you get in here?”

Damn, they weren’t alone. Jolyne twirled a lock of hair around her finger, trying not to look startled. “Eh? I ain’t fuckin’ know, why don’t you tell me? We just woke up here. Somehow. Goddamn.” Squinting into the darkness, she could make out two unfamiliar shapes. Who were these guys anyways? She opened her mouth, but Foo Fighters cut her off before she could speak. 

“We were at a place called Green Dolphin Street Prison,” they said with entirely too much pep in their voice. “These two apparently got framed! No idea who the corpse was but now she’s me! Foo Fighters!” Gotta love their endless optimism.

The other people didn’t seem to like the idea of Foo’s origin quite as much. The taller one with glasses seemed particularly shocked. “A-A  _ corpse? _ ” they stuttered. “As in a whole dead person corpse?”

“Is.. there another kind of corpse I’m supposed to know about?” Foo Fighters seemed perplexed, because of course taking over a corpse was normal.  _ Gotta love their endless optimism, huh? _ “I mean, I’m like ninety percent sure her name was Atroe, but I dunno. I’m just a colony of plankton, really!” With another wide smile and sip from their water, they returned to being silent.

Hermes started examining the bars of the cell, running a hand over one. “They’re a Stand,” she added, not taking their eyes off the metal poles keeping them in the small room. “Kind of. Better not to think too hard about it.”

“Stand?” The smaller girl’s voice piped up. “What’s that? Is it some kinda magic thing? Cause if its a magic thing then it’s no wonder you’re here!” Magic? Probably. She glanced over at Foo Fighters, who was shrugging. 

“I mean, kind of? Hermes’ is kinda magicky, and Jolyne’s turns into string, but mine just keeps me alive. ‘S not like it’s anything too weird, just a colony of plankton given sentience by a Stand!” They kept smiling, tracing a finger over the cracks in the wall.

Jolyne rubbed a hand against her forehead, sighing. “Foo. That is, like. Super weird. Nobody else is a colony of plankton,” she responded. After a moment’s thought, she spoke again. “Stop  _ introducing yourself _ as a colony of plankton or people will ask too many questions.”

The taller one muttered something while the younger one seemed to be thinking pretty hard about something. Reasonable. There’s a lot to unpack here. Jolyne wasn’t sure she understood it all herself.

“So I’m guessing that means you aren’t Stand users, then?” Jolyne didn’t move from where she was leaning against the wall, but she was definitely interested. “I mean, if you are, you must be really new ones.”

“Can confirm I’ve never heard of a Stand before,” one replied. A brief pause in the conversation followed.

“Can we go back to the plankton for a second?” the other asked, confused. ”What is it? Why is it? Where is it? What’s it made of? What’s it do?”   
  
At her onslaught of questions aimed at the strangers, the taller one let out a small chuckle. “Kestrel, maybe you should give them a second to respond.”

While the sheer amount of questions certainly could be confusing, Foo Fighters did their best to answer them. “Uh, small sea creatures! I don’t know why! It’s currently right here in me! It’s made of tiny animals, and uh, it doesn’t really do anything?” Pausing, they seemed to realize something. “Wait, how do you not know about plankton? Isn’t it semi-common knowledge?”   
  


Jolyne shrugged. “I mean, my dad’s a marine biologist, so I can’t really give an unbiased opinion on whether people know about plankton, but it seems like most people have a general understanding.” Turning her attention to the strangers, she spoke again. “If you’ve never heard of Stands, you probably don’t have one. Though, if you don’t have one..”

“If I don’t have one what?” Tall Girl, as she will henceforth be known, asked, raising an eyebrow. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure I don’t.”

“But what about those plants you can grow?” the smaller one- it was Kestrel, wasn’t it? She had heard the kid be introduced as that before- asked.

“So, like a Stand. Are you absolutely sure you don’t have one?” Growing plants at an abnormal rate, given the context, seemed exactly like a Stand. Sounded like great-something uncle Giorno’s Stand to be honest. Not that they needed to know that. Jolyne leaned back a little, looking the as of yet unnamed girl over. “If it’s not a Stand, what is it?”

The tall one glared at their companion before speaking up. ”Look I don't know what it's called and frankly, I don't see how it's any of your business.” So they wanted to be like that, huh? Fine. Maybe they are Stand users, maybe they aren’t. Maybe they’d get a kick out of seeing Stone Free. 

Right as she thought of summoning the Stand, her blue, sunglasses-wearing spirit appeared. It leaned forward, scrutinizing the taller of the two unfamiliar people. The only sound it made was a curious “Ora,” before disappearing back into.. wherever Stands go. Jolyne honestly had no idea.

If those guys could see it, well.. That’d be interesting. And fun to watch.


	3. Aw Fuck, I Can't Believe You've Done This [Mary Jane]

What the fuck. What. The. Fuck.

Glancing at where the blue, slightly polka dotted, humanoid looking  _ thing _ had just appeared, Mary Jane let out a very quiet and slightly undignified yelp.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?”

The other girl- Jolyne, or something along those lines- seemed a bit surprised that Mary Jane could even see.. whatever the fuck that was. “Oh? So you could see her? That’s a Stand. That’s  _ my _ Stand.”

That sounded like bullshit, but Mary Jane had just  _ seen _ the damn thing so she figured she didn't quite have a leg to stand on. Or an arm for that matter. “So,” she began slowly, gears turning in her head while she spoke. “You’re saying you have some kinda power over ghosts?”

Jolyne laughed. “Ghost? If that’s what you want to call her. That’s Stone Free, and all three of us have one.” More ghosts? Seriously? “They’re different, but we’ve all got Stands.”

Great. Absolutely  _ fantastic _ . A bunch of strangers who could mess with ghosts. And people called  _ her _ a witch just cause she had the unfortunate luck of being able to mess with plants.

“Woahhh, you mean you’re like. Witches or something?” Clearly, Kestrel thought otherwise.

Witches or not, it looked like Jolyne wasn’t planning on sitting back and waiting for something to happen. Stepping up to the cell bars, she started examining the gaps between them. The hell was she doing? Obviously nobody even relatively close to human size could fit.

“Trying to slip through? Cause, I’ve tried and you can probably take a guess at how well that worked.” Mary Jane said wryly. “‘Sides, not like we would get far considering we’re defenseless on a ship full of clockworks who would probably just  _ love _ some target practice”

Jolyne didn’t dignify that with a response.

Not verbally, at least.

Looking like something straight out of a horror story, she started to  _ unravel into string _ until half her body was just a pile of string that, if she was being honest, smelled faintly of soap. Before Mary Jane could even  _ begin _ to formulate a response to that, Jolyne slipped through the bars and reformed on the other side.

What. The actual. Fuck. This day just kept getting better and better didn't it.   
  


She opened her mouth to let out an exclamation of something like “what the hell,” but before she could speak up, Kestrel had bolted over to the bars and started letting loose a hailstorm of questions.

“Are you alright? Can you always do that? Does it hurt? Can you get hurt? Like what if someone brought out a pair of scissors or maybe if they used garden shears wait can you make objects string can you do that to other people-” god it was almost dizzying.

Finding it hard to keep up with the stream of words rocketing out of Kestrel’s mouth, she was amazed when Jolyne seemed to take it in stride. “Yes, yes, no. The string is about as solid as string made of flesh, and no, it’s just me, no objects or people. Any other questions?” God damn, could all of them do that? No wonder they seemed so calm when they had abilities like that.

However, it appeared that Hermes could not turn into string. In fact she didn't seem to be able to do  _ anything _ with string.

Not that there was a need for it, when simply slapping a hand on one of the bars caused it to split into two, leaving enough space to slip through. Removing her hand, there was a brief glimpse of pink before the bars slammed back into each other, resulting in a loud bang and one very bent metal bar. Which. Holy shit.

Finding it hard to imagine how much weirder it could get, Mary Jane was unpleasantly surprised when the green-haired person straight-up  _ half-melted _ to fit through the bars. Fuck. At this point she could practically  _ feel _ the sanity draining out of her.

”Do you think somebody heard that?” Asked Kestrel.

Right. There was also that small detail. Opening her mouth to respond she was once again interrupted, though this time not by someone else speaking.

_ This time, _ she was unfortunately interrupted by a very loud, very  _ close _ sounding explosion.


	4. Hotelius Californius [Kestrel]

What. A. Day!

What Kestrel was expecting to be another boring day with Mary Jane being way too negative about their current actually kinda crappy situation was turning out to be one of the most exciting days she could remember! Really, three other people showing up out of  _ nowhere _ ? That sure didn’t happen every day! Better yet they were apparently  _ witches?  _ Talk about sticking it to the Armada! Maybe they could help her and Mary Jane escape! Possibly through the use of explosives! 

She was about to suggest trying to get out together when one of them used their witchy power to turn into... string? Witches could do that? Could all witches do that? Mary Jane hadn’t, though, so maybe not? All her questions burst out in a flood of sound. “Are you alright? Can you always do that? Does it hurt? Can you get hurt? Like what if someone brought out a pair of scissors or maybe if they used garden shears wait can you make objects into string can you do that to other people-” 

Ok, maybe that was too many questions, but darn it! She was curious! It wasn't  _ her  _ fault nobody could keep up! But then the other two started doing witchy things too and she had even  _ more _ questions and she was gonna ask them but an explosion kinda interrupted that whole train of thought. Kestrel didn't jump too high at this; after all, explosions tended to go off at the least expected times. Mary Jane, on the other hand, leapt about a foot in the air, then closed her eyes and shouted at nothing in particular. 

  
“GOD, COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?” Hey, it wasn’t that bad! At least nobody got hurt, considering that explosions tended to do that.

Jolyne scoffed at Mary Jane’s outburst. “Yeah, five bucks says it does.” 

Why were they betting on deer? 

She didn’t have time to think through what the meaning of Jolyne’s statement was, because two other guys ran over looking like they were in a hurry. Some guy in a pirate outfit and a Monquistan in a military uniform! Oh! Were they responsible for the explosion? They started to say something but  _ holy cow, the wall was peeling away? More witches? _   
  
Yes, the wall was indeed peeling away, and this weird pink.. face became visible. Kestrel didn’t know what the heck it was - oh, maybe another ghost? Stand? Whatever the people were calling it.

“Trish, I don’t think this is the closet!”

  
  


“What- let me see- oh damn. Where’d we end up?”   


“Some grimy dungeon!”

Oh hey, there were two more of them! Though, one of them looked a lot more normal than the other. Mary Jane sighed, muttering something, but who cares there were  _ enough people to start a gang! Or almost enough! _ This was awesome and she should say so! Wait, would it be a coven? All things considered, the answer was probably yes, but if it was a coven, would that mean she was left out? Hopefully not.

As they stepped into view, Kestrel got a better look at them. One of them — Trish, maybe? — was wearing a totally awesome but impractical skirt and top, and the other... It was kind of hard to tell. Was that a skirt or just a really weird looking shirt? And were those boots?

Jolyne stepped forward, hands on her hips in front of the newcomers. “Trish, eh? That your name? Where’d you come from, and why’s your Stand talking like that?”

“I’d think it’s because she’s confused? And so am I? How the hell did we end up here, we were just in the hallway?” Stepping out from behind the wall which she had somehow turned into putty, it sealed up behind her as Jolyne stepped back a few feet.

“Well there’s a hallway in that direction!” Kestrel said, motioning towards the bent bars and the people behind them. In front of? Eh, it was all relative. It seemed like her gesture had drawn attention back to the two pirates on the other side of the bars, though.

“Speaking of,” Mary Jane began, directed at the two unfamiliar faces, “Who are you guys anyways?”

The taller one spoke in a rough but not unkind voice. “The name’s Boochbeard, and this here’s my first mate Mister Gandry. We were here to break ye out, but it looks like ye don’t have a problem with that.” 

Oh, right! The bars were bent enough to slip through now! Actually, now that Kestrel was paying attention, she realized she was the only person left in the cell. Hey, wasn't that a little rude?

“Hey, wait up!” she said, squeezing through the bars. Mary Jane gave her a confused look, though.

“Kestrel, we weren't gonna leave without you.” Shaking her head, Mary Jane turned back towards the rest of the group. “Let’s go, then. We dunno what may be down here waiting for us and I’m not in a mood to find out.”

Boochbeard nodded. “Then lets get ye off this blasted ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to our beta reader! we do happen to have one.


	5. A Little Victimless Crime [Jolyne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs out of the brig, but what awaits them on the deck?

The hastily-assembled group made their way out of the brig amidst the sounds of cannon fire and metallic screeches. As they turned the corner, Kestrel began to run towards and up the stairs leading out of the supposed ship, pushing open the door. Jolyne squinted in the sudden light, eyes adjusting to the brightness above deck. Goddamn, they really were on a ship, weren’t they? 

A tall figure clad in an officer’s uniform stood near the prow of the ship, their face obscured by a white mask. “Boochbeard, you ruffian! Trying to steal my prize, are you?” Their voice was hollow and level, but still radiated arrogance. So, they were as much of an asshole as they looked.

Jolyne scoffed, sizing the guy up. “God damn. Everyone here really is a stereotypical pirate, huh? Can’t catch a break.” Trish seemed to have the same thoughts, only giving them what she recognized as the hand motion for “fuck you” in Naples. You know, yeah, she looked Italian, that made sense.

“That there is Deacon. Spymaster of the Armada,” Boochbeard explained, his voice low.

“It's him!” Kestrel shouted, her voice seething with anger. “That’s the bastard who got me thrown in jail!”

Hermes glared at the automaton, finally speaking. “So is this the kind of guy we'd want to, say, kick the shit out of?” 

Deacon glared at the group through their mask. “As if I would ever stoop so low to fight a pirate directly. Angels!”

Two masked automatons swooped down around either side of the mast, their wings folding behind them as they landed. They held a rapier in one hand and a pistol in the other, which, come on, you don’t need a sword  _ and _ a gun. Jolyne didn’t have experience with pretentious assholes with more than one Stand- oh wait, she did. She’d never seen two out at once, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t defeat them.

Jolyne exhaled sharply. “Well, I don't think they're Stands, but I’d guess using ours on them would be very effective…”

Kestrel grinned, reaching for something. “We're gonna defeat them with the power of friendship! And this gun I found!” She couldn’t possibly - oh god, she has a gun. Interestingly enough, Jolyne could see… plants starting to grow around Mary Jane’s feet. Huh.

A cold voice rang out from both clockworks. “ **Prisoners. You are not permitted to escape.”** Like she was going to get permission from these robotic assholes. That younger girl - Kestrel - seemed to have the same idea. The kid grinned, shouting at the top of her lungs. 

“NOT TODAY, SATAN!” Firing her gun, a ball of bluish purple lighting hit the automaton. Jolyne immediately took this opportunity to unravel her arm, sending the string winding through the joints of the stunned Battle Angel.

The metal contraption’s voice stuttered its continued threat, a shaky metallic sound.  **“Y-y-you w-will be el-l-imin-ated-”**

Mary Jane smiled, her green glasses seeming to light up. “No, I don’t think I will.” With her words, a small tree burst through the torso of the broken machine, while the second angel tried to stab Jolyne. Goddamn.

She was about to shift her attention to the more immediate threat, but by the time she had turned around, the thing was already collapsing. It looked like that pink-haired girl’s Stand was already working on it.

Kestrel cheered, laughing at their enemy. “Aww yeah! We got rid of your stupid automatons!”

The masked robot spoke with a cold tone, seemingly annoyed at the results of his initial attack.  **“A surprising development. However, you will not leave this ship alive.”** With his words, a platform rose up into the deck, carrying multiple heavily armored automatons holding cannons. 

Damn. This wasn’t looking good, but she wasn’t ready to give up. “We ready? We gonna kick their asses?” She got into a fighting stance, noting that the others were gearing up for a fight as well.

Deacon’s voice held the edge of a smirk to it.  **“A bold move. Fire.”** The soldiers lifted their cannons, preparing for an attack. Even preparing for it… this would hit hard.


	6. Stop, Wait A Minute [Kakyoin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few minutes ago...

So, right about now, things weren’t looking great. One minute he was in Cairo, trying to trap a vampire, and the next he was… here. Wherever “here” was. The thing that had him the most freaked out, though, was the fact that somehow, he’d seen said vampire ready to run him through with a fist alone.

He didn’t know  _ how _ , or  _ why _ , but whatever brought him here had almost certainly saved his life.

His name was Noriaki Kakyoin, and he was currently sitting next to someone with the most daring hairstyle he’d seen in years. The guy looked to be around his age, with… similarly awful fashion sense. The guy seemed to be just as confused as him, which… he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Clearing his throat, he smiled nervously. “You uh. Have any idea where we are?”

The purple-haired teen looked him over before responding. “Not a clue, man. My buddy and I were just playing with his cat - oh, the name’s Josuke, if you were wondering - and there was this weird dark thing for like two seconds and then we ended up here and - shit I’m talking too much aren’t I. Hi, I’m Josuke, nice to meet you.” Well. He wasn’t wrong.

“Call me Kakyoin,” he started, before something Josuke had said clicked. The bit about that dark thing.. He saw it too? “You saw something dark as well? Do you think this is a St- some sort of weird force?” He didn’t expect the other boy to know about Stands, so it was a surprise when his eyes lit up.   
  


“Stands? You’re a Stand user too? Holy shit, what are the odds?” Well. With his luck, every other person he  _ met _ had a Stand. And, y’know, was trying to kill him. Josuke didn’t seem too bad, though, and he willingly admitted that he had a Stand, so maybe he wasn’t going to turn out to be an enemy.

Kakyoin’s familiar green nuisance poked its head out from behind him, the rest of it not far behind. Hierophant Green had been one of his only companions for many years, and it was always calming to see its familiar face. Josuke seemed to take this as an opportunity to summon his own, which… If he was being honest, it looked a little odd. 

Then again, Green could unravel itself into tentacles, so who was he to judge?

He would have loved to keep learning more about both where he was and who this Josuke person was, but an explosion cut him off before he could open his mouth. Right. They probably weren’t alone.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, watching this group of newcomers fight off a duo of… robots. With Stands of their own? He didn’t want to intervene - and it seemed like Josuke had the same idea - up until that smug masked guy called for backup.

A whole lot of backup.

Kakyoin didn’t know these Stand users, but he did know that this was an extremely unbalanced fight. So, hoping he wasn’t making the wrong choice, he used his Stand to swing up on one of the masts. He got a foothold, steadied himself, and let loose a barrage of green, pointed projectiles courtesy of his Stand.

“EMERALD… SPLASH!”


	7. Why My Cup Got These Spiders In It [Mary Jane]

Well the situation was looking unsurprisingly like shit. There was a reason nobody was stupid enough to take on an armada ship like this. Sure, the new arrivals helped when they needed to take down a few battle angels, but what about clockworks made to take more than a few hits? It didn't help that said clockworks had their weird looking arm cannons aimed right at ‘em.

Well, if there was one thing to be learned when growing up in the backwaters of the Spiral, it was not to go down without a fight. Squaring up to make what was probably going to go down in history as the stupidest last stand anyone ever made, she took a step forward…

…Only to make a hasty retreat at a shout of “EMERALD SPLASH!” and the raining down of what appeared to be a shit ton of razor-sharp green rocks. Christ, it was probably another one of those  _ stands _ in action. 

The soldiers appeared to be getting absolutely obliterated by these pointed projectiles though, so who was she to complain?

Kestrel just stood there, her mouth open wide. Mary Jane wasn’t sure she believed her eyes either. Scratch that, Mary Jane wasn't sure if she  _ wanted _ to believe her eyes. Looking up, there was, unsurprisingly, a strangely dressed person, and looking back down, yet another running at the dazed soldiers, a silver and bright pink figure finishing them off by pummeling them into bits of scrap metal. 

The guy standing behind what looked like… a Clockwork? Probably another fucking stand? Whatever it was, the purple-haired guy was running up to them now, looking slightly concerned. “Hey, you guys alright?”

Mary Jane grimaced, but after a cursory glance, it looked like everyone was uninjured. “Somehow?” She wasn’t entirely sure more people was a good idea. Briefly, there was tense silence.

Kestrel’s grin stretched ear to ear, her loud voice shattering the tension. “WE! HAVE! MORE! PEOPLE!” No kidding. At this rate they’d have a small army. Actually, wait, that was probably a good thing, with how things were going.

The red-haired one dressed in green swung down from the mast, on some sort of shimmering rope that immediately disappeared when they landed. “Yo. You guys have any idea where we are? The name’s Kakyoin, and that there is Josuke, we met like twenty minutes ago.”

Boochbeard gestured at a small boat off the side of the ship, something looking like a lifeboat or dinghy. “This is no time for idle chitchat! This way!” As the group hastily filed into the cramped boat, Mary Jane examined the two newest additions. If she was being honest, the group was getting a little too big to keep track of easily.

Boochbeard spoke up again, continuing from earlier. “Well, since yer gonna be pirates, do any of ye know how to steer a ship?”

Mary Jane nodded, looking around. “I can steer a ship.” As it didn’t look like any of these guys could, she’d probably get stuck with the job anyways.

The other pirate looked satisfied enough at this, giving her a curt nod. “Excellent! Ye can steer this ship back to Skull Island!” He points in the direction two large islands, one of which notably has a skull-shaped rock on it.

Kakyoin squinted at the horizon, trying to gauge the distance. “Doesn't look too far, huh.” It was true, it only looked to be… maybe a kilometer or two?

Boochbeard put a hand to his chin. “Well, Skull Island isn’t exactly a big world, but I know a guy there that can take care of ye and keep ye safe from the Armada.”

Jolyne frowned a little at this. “We can take care of ourselves,” she muttered. “How else would I have survived prison?” Which. Come on. Prison was bad, but this threat was both bigger and more immediate.    
  


Kestrel seemed eager to add her own two cents as well. “Can you take on an army of soulless robots that want nothing more than to crush your skull with their hand?!”

Kakyoin chimed in unhelpfully. “I’ve fought numerous Stand users that were trying to kill myself and my allies.” This immediately set off a chain of replies that would have made the head of anyone not familiar with packed taverns spin.

“-stopped the apocalypse? Kind of?-”

“-got rid of a serial killer with a Stand that could make bombs.-”

“-helped defeat a mafia boss, and my friend Giorno killed him-”

“-survived an electric chair!-”

”-avenged my sister's death by ruthlessly killing the one who did it.” 

Jeez, talk about a mess. Looking justifiably concerned, Boochbeard decided to make the mistake of asking the ages of her and her fellow, uh, former inmates? Whatever, she probably wouldn't see any of them again after she reached Skull Island. Unfortunately though, the crate of dynamite that question was set everyone off again.

While it was hard to hear individual answers, it seemed most of them were in the age range of about seventeen to twenty. Respectable ages, in her opinion. 

Kestrel, seeming to not want to be outdone, perked up. “Oh! I was eight when I started smuggling weapons,” she added.

  
At this point, Mary Jane had just about had enough. “Everyone, stop  _ yelling _ . We're almost at the island.” She  _ really _ wasn't in the mood to let this trainwreck of a conversation continue longer than it had to.

For about thirty seconds, there was - surprisingly - wonderful, peaceful silence.

A quiet, whispery noise then took that moment to spite her by drawing her attention downwards. Looking, she noticed a shiny green appendage, laced with bands of silver.

Kestrel’s eyes shot open wide, immediately focusing on the… tentacle? “What’s that?” It honestly looked like the rope that Kakyoin had swung from. Was it part of the Probably Stand that took down the clockworks? With the way things were going, she figured the answer was yes.

The teen in question seemed mildly surprised at the mention of this, but responded in a timely manner. “Oh, that's my Stand. He’s… shy.” At these words, a glittering green and silver head poked out from behind Kakyoin’s, lidless yellow eyes staring over his shoulder.

Mary Jane could tell Kestrel was about to explode into rapid questions yet again, and hastily attempted to prevent that. “ _ Regardless _ of all this nonsense, we're here.” They were, in fact, approaching the docks of Skull Island, and she was honestly eager to stop being so squished in this tiny lifeboat.

  
Well, at least they were temporarily safe from the Armada. Now she just had to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut that told her she wouldn't be saying goodbye to any of these people for a  _ long _ time. 


	8. its dead folks

Well. Its dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. For now.


End file.
